Field of the Invention
This invention relates to punch press assemblies and more particularly to center punch holder plate tool-holding grip arrangements for gripping tools to permit very accurate alignment arrangements to facilitate the alignment of opposing tools utilized to pierce a sheet of material such as for example in a punch press, and is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 14/544,416, filed Jan. 2, 2015, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,561,534, which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 12/924,139, filed Sep. 21, 2010, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,925,435, each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Compound tooling is currently utilized by hundreds of manufacturers to produce thousands of different types of washers made from aluminum, brass, copper, nylon, steel utilized in almost everything society touches. Washers are for example, utilized in any product with nuts and bolts or moving parts. The inside diameter and the outside diameter of these washers or other punched parts have become more critical and significant for use in the manufacture of high-quality precision devices.
Prior art tool and die sets have to be made slightly loose, and those tools use clamping screws which thus influences a die in a tool holder. That in turn establishes inaccuracies and a loss of concentricity of the alignment of those tools.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool set in which the punch and die members are in exact accurate concentric alignment with one another.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a unique and simple center punch die holder plate arrangement of that tool set in which a tool gripping and alignment plate firmly grips a tool in a biasable irregular opening, which, when biased forms a near-perfect circle for gripping the tool, especially useful in die punching operations.